This project provides automatic data processing (ADP) support to the Office of the Director, specifically the Financial Management Branch (FMB), in terms of both budget formulation and presentation, as well as supporting FMB and the Office of Program Planning and Analysis in developing fiscal projections and alternatives for resource allocation. This information is used to help the Director, NCI, and his staff in the development and presentation of the NCI budget request to the NCAB, to the President, and to the Congress.